Encarnadura
by StrifeMachine
Summary: — Creo que me confundes con alguien más Sakura — exclamó — Mi nombre no es Uchiha Sasuke. -Y la pelirrosa nunca estuvo más confundida en toda su vida. IzuSak, SS UniversoAlterno, R18
Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada a su respectivo autor. Lo único mío, es la historia.

* * *

 **Encarnadura**

* * *

 _Introducción_

* * *

 **D** ía 1:

 _Siete billones de personas en el mundo y no hay nadie a mi lado._

 **Haruno S.**

 _«Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, una persona más en este planeta. Soy alguien poco interesante así que esta será una historia aburrida. Tal vez podría ser alguna sobre eventos únicos desafortunados o afortunados, sobre grandes relatos de amistad, promesas de por vida, o amores de verano. Esa clase de historias donde hay una chica especial que roba corazones por su sencillez, perseverancia, belleza física, deliciosa comida, enorme corazón o todas las anteriores. Pero no, esta historia es sólo sobre mí._

 _Creo que debo comenzar con mi persona. No soy nadie especial, no soy alguien que destaque por algo. Me considero inteligente pero no me esfuerzo demasiado, así que mis notas son comunes. Suelo sonreírle a la gente que me habla por cualquier cosa "me pasas la goma", "¿me prestas los apuntes?" Soy incapaz de decirle 'no' a alguien que me está pidiendo un favor, no soy amable, sólo no quiero quedar mal. Me reservo a las personas que acabo de conocer, y a las que les hablo de más tiempo, no dejo que me conozcan totalmente, porque sé que no les importará lo suficiente lo que tenga que decir. Sólo cuando estoy en mi cuarto fuera del alcance de todos, puedo ser yo misma…»_

La joven retiró sus manos del cuaderno color purpura para leer lo que había escrito. No le parecía ni muy cursi, ni muy victimizado, a excepción de la frase con la que decidió empezar. Cuando pensó que escribir un diario sería interesante para su 'yo' del futuro, no creyó que se convertiría en algo tan difícil. Ella era muy buena en particular para la narración, siempre y cuando no se tratara de sí misma.

Estaba en su habitación echada sobre la cama, totalmente lista para marcharse a la escuela. Aún quedaba muchísimo tiempo para que ésta empezara, así que podía darse el lujo de seguir escribiendo. Tamborileando un poco el lápiz de puntillas contra el cuaderno mientras le llegaban ideas, continuó.

 _«Lo siguiente, supongo que debe ser mi físico. Bueno, no soy fea, pero a comparación de las grandes bellezas que hacen a más de uno girar el rostro para verle hasta doblar en la esquina, soy sólo una tipa simple. Mi cabello es naturalmente fuera de lo común, pero hoy en día es bastante típico ver a personas hasta con cuatro tintes diferentes de colores en el pelo, así que tampoco destaco por eso. Es corto hasta los hombros así que no lo peino, tampoco lo adorno con accesorios, no porque no los tenga, sino porque se me olvida donde los pongo y termino perdiéndolos, así que bueno, si, en teoría no los tengo…»_

A lo lejos podía apreciar el sonido de los trastes chocando al ser utilizados. También percibía el olor de la comida siendo preparada y algunos minúsculos golpes a la mesa de madera. Su madre les preparaba el desayuno que se llevarían a la escuela. Ella siempre le ayudaba, pero se sentía ya más inspirada para continuar su escritura. Mentalmente se disculpó con ella.

 _«No me maquillo, y no es porque lo considere una belleza falsa, porque en realidad, pienso que la cara de una mujer puede ser un lienzo que adornándose con las herramientas adecuadas luce hermoso. Yo, por ejemplo, no puedo ver la belleza en la cara de un hombre maquillado, a menos que dicho hombre tenga una cara femenina o rasgos delicados. No juzgo a quienes lo hacen por supuesto, que hagan lo que quieran, después de todo son sólo superficialidades, y que conste que no tiene nada que ver con la sexualidad. El caso es que yo no me maquillo. El maquillaje es una proeza que hay que saber hacer para encontrar tu belleza, de lo contrario no tiene sentido. Pero cuando maquillo mi rostro, no me siento bella, me siento incómoda; es como ser un payaso que quiere agradar a los niños pero los hace llorar, así justamente es como me siento. Además el dinero que gastaría en maquillaje lo puedo usar para comprar libros._

 _La forma en la que me visto, es muy simple en realidad, yo me pongo lo que me hace sentir cómoda, no despampanante. A veces uso vestidos bonitos, pero sólo en ocasiones especiales. Jamás enseño el ombligo o utilizo escote, lo más corto que he usado fuera de casa era hasta las rodillas. Las zapatillas no me gustan, hacen que me duelan los pies muy rápido; los tenis y las botas de campo son lo mío._

 _Es hora de darle paso a mi vida personal. Tengo padres, pero están separados. Si juntos mis dudas y conflictos no eras relevantes en sus ajetreadas vidas, separados mucho menos. Ahora que son libres el uno del otro, aunque esa decisión haya partido mi corazón, tienen ojos para nuevas personas, nuevos amores y nuevas oportunidades. Yo soy alguien vieja, lo que salió de una relación fallida, al menos ese es mi nuevo rol en la vida de mi papá. Mi padre dijo en su momento: "nada cambiara"; y mi madre dijo: "ahora todo será mejor"; pero todo cambió, y nada es mejor, no para mí. "Eres egoísta" me dicen las personas, "deja que reconstruyan sus vidas", pero ¿y yo? ¿Cómo hace un hijo para reconstruir su corta vida? ¿Quién consuela mi dolor? No puedo salir y conocer otros padres que me enseñen lo que es tener una familia que se ama y que me ama a mí_ …»

Ahora parecía una víctima. La verdad es que no importaba, porque ese diario estaba dirigido hacía sí misma, así que, qué más daba las cosas que escribiera. Si de esa forma salía de su corazón, pues adelante.

 _«¿Dos casas? ¿Doble regalo de cumpleaños y navidad? Nada de eso. Ni siquiera puedo pisar la casa de papá, no sé ni dónde vive, y si lo llegara a saber, a su mujer no le gustará. El dinero de mi padre se le acaba con su nueva y joven esposa, y su nueva y adorable hija. El dinero de mi madre se acaba haciendo que sobrevivamos. Mi madre es un pilar, uno muy grande y fuerte que me sostiene, pero los pilares no tienen ojos ni oídos, ella no me puede ver ni escuchar. Vive en su propio mundo, en su propia labor, en su propio dolor. No quiero atormentarla con mis tontos sentimientos de joven inmadura y aunque ella a veces trata de llegar a mí, yo no la dejo hacerlo. Quiero ser fuerte ante sus ojos, porque ella no merece una carga aún más pesada en su adolorida espalda._

 _Mi padre sólo me recuerda cuando me necesita y se siente culpable, aproximadamente cuatro veces al año. Aunque a decir verdad, hace un año que no tengo noticias suyas. Es tan difícil pensar que alguien puede ser así de frio contigo, cuando te decían que te amaban y que eras lo más importante para ellos. Es increíble cómo pudo abandonarme tan fácilmente, cuando yo habría dado todo por él, porque es (era) mi amado padre. Eso me hace sentir como basura, como un desperdicio, como alguien incompetente y sin valor ¿Mi familia fue insuficiente para él? ¿Seré insuficiente para todos los demás? ¿Qué puedo esperar de la gente que me rodea si mi propio padre me hace esto? Tal vez por eso soy demasiado insegura de mí misma, tal vez por eso pienso que nunca seré nada para nadie. Si hoy llego a morir ¿Alguien a parte de mi mamá derramaría una lágrima por mí?_

 _Mi problema con mi padre es algo tan cotidiano en el mundo, que al único que le importa es al que lo está viviendo. Me he convertido en un hijo rechazado más del montón, sepultado entre mi propia tragedia. Necesitas estar agonizando en llamas frente a un montón de gente para que alguien reconozca que estás sufriendo, mientras no sea así, tienes que aguantarte porque 'otra gente lo pasa peor', por eso tengo que sentarme en un rincón y llorar mis problemas menores e insignificantes en silencio, porque menor e insignificante soy._

 _Me está empezando a doler la cabeza todos los días…»_

Vale, su diario ahora parecía el inicio de una obra tragicómica, porque de alguna forma encontraba una gracia en ella. Quejarse de la vida no era precisamente el uso que quería darle a su cuaderno purpura, aunque se suponía que tenía que escribir sobre sus sentimientos. De cualquier forma, estaba harta de las cosas tristes, porque hasta ahora era lo único que había escrito. Seguramente cuando la Haruno Sakura del futuro leyera esto, rodaría los ojos ante su dramático 'yo' del pasado.

 _«Me gusta escribir, escuchar música, ver series de televisión, leer mangas, libros o perderme un rato en línea. Creo que las fiestas son una pérdida de mi tiempo, preferiría mil veces estar en casa frente a mi computadora con internet, o en el asiento más cercano al aire acondicionado con un té y un libro entre mis manos. Para mí, la fiesta está ahí. No soy asocial, puesto que hablo con algunas personas en la escuela y me no me disgusta que me hablen a mí, pero no dejo de pensar que su amistad es superficial. No creo que sepan cuando es mi cumpleaños o cual es mi color favorito. Cuando la escuela acaba, su presencia también._

 _Tenía dos mejores amigas en la secundaria, a diferencia de todos los demás grados estudiantiles, con ellas juré no dejar de hablar nunca; pero una de ella fue a estudiar a otra ciudad y mi otra amiga, la que se quedó en la misma preparatoria que yo, quedó los dos años seguidos en una clase diferente a la mía y casi no coincidimos. Dijimos que nuestra amistad no cambiaría, pero ella tiene nuevos amigos y pasa su tiempo libre con ellos, y cuando le hablo, es como si el perro viejo de la cuadra, el que siempre está lleno de garrapatas, le ladrara para que lo acaricie teniendo en manos un adorable cachorro recién adquirido de la tienda. A veces recuerdo porque nos hicimos amigas cuando íbamos en secundaria, pero esas ocasiones se redujeron. Ahora ella es fría, me pregunto si también yo lo seré sin darme cuenta. Hablarle cada vez es más incómodo, hay ocasiones en las que simplemente me siento fuera de lugar. Ya no es mi mejor amiga, ni yo la suya, aunque lo sigamos diciendo a cada persona que nos pregunta. Mi mejor amiga vuelve a ser la soledad, suena estúpido, pero si lo pienso bien, tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no puedo mantener a nadie a mi lado? Sé muy bien que el problema soy yo. Me duele aceptar que el problema soy yo._

 _Compré un perro, pero no lo cuido yo, lo hace mi mamá. Esperaba que mi pequeña cachorra despertara dentro de mí a la fanática de los perros que las personas llevamos dentro, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco soy fanática de los gatos, ya tuve uno antes y cuando escapó de casa lloré por unos treinta minutos y después me dio igual, y no volví a querer otro gato porque soltaban mucho pelo. Compré unos peces, pero murieron ya. Creó que lo mío deben ser las víboras, iguanas u otro reptil. Ahora tengo un hámster._

 _Tengo vecinos buenos, malos, muy malos e insoportables. Los buenos son dos viejitos que siempre me saludan cuando me ven pasar, un señor y una señora, y yo los saludo a ellos. El señor siempre me pregunta en que trabajo, y yo siempre le digo que no lo hago, que voy a la escuela. Luego siguen los malos. Hay una viejita que tiene una tienda, igual que mi mamá, por lo tanto, ambas son rivales de la cuadra. Los muy malos son la señora de al lado que cada vez que ve a alguien, le habla para tirarle un discurso de alguna tontería que interesa menos que un comino. Hay que salir de casa a hurtadillas para no topársela, es madrugadora. También los vecinos de enfrente quedan en la categoría. Sus hijas son dos tipas que buscan acomodarse siempre con el hombre de la cartera más llena, ¿Cómo una persona tan recluida como yo lo sabe? Porque en el sitio en el que vivo te enteras de todo aunque no quieras. Mis vecinas chismosas deben de saber más de mí que yo misma. Y al final vienen los insoportables, son los tipos que siempre se sientan al lado de parque de mi casa, -porque hay un parque exactamente al lado de la ventana de mí cuarto-, a fumar, tirar basura, gritar, robarse mí internet y los frutos que salen del árbol que tanto cuida mi mamá, entre otras cosas. Sus familiares son esa clase de gentuza que hace alboroto y mete sus narices en todo, no es bueno meterse en problemas con ellos, menos sí sólo somos mi mamá, mi hermano y yo, así que hay que soportar sus estupideces._

 _No lo había mencionado, pero tengo un hermano menor, aunque es como no tenerlo. Cuando mi papá nos dejó él era muy pequeño, así que no lo recuerda. Ese chico vive en otro mundo; es como si nada le afectara, como si hubiera nacido sin sentimientos. Es diez años menor que yo. Cuando le hablo a mi mamá acerca de ese niño, ella me mira escéptica mientras me dice que yo soy exactamente igual, claro que no…»_

La pelirrosa checó su reloj de pared, sólo habían pasado quince minutos, aun podía escribir.

 _«A veces desearía tener un enamorado, pero recuerdo que soy demasiado fría para el amor. Cuando era pequeña y un poco encantadora, algunos chicos me pidieron ser su novia, pero yo los rechacé con las más duras de mis palabras: "Me das asco" dije una vez, "No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías de novios" dije en otra. En esos momentos todo lo que me importaba era la escuela, no los niños tontos que asistían a ella. Me arrepiento, aunque no mucho. Cuando entré a la secundaria, había un sinfín de niñas bonitas y bien arregladas, y mientras avanzábamos de grado fue peor, me quedé como una mancha gris en medio del arcoíris. En primero de secundaria conocí a un chico que en serio valía la pena, pero nunca tuve el valor de hablarle hasta el fin de curso. Le confesé mis sentimientos después de medio año de haberlo planeado, pero él me rechazó._

 _Voy a cumplir dieciocho años y aún no he tenido un novio de verdad…»_

Suspiro, resignación, otro suspiro melancólico, continuar. Llegar a la parte de los novios siempre la ponía mal. Se rio por lo tonta que era.

 _«Es gracioso sentirse derrotada siendo tan joven, pero supongo que es normal entre nosotros los inmaduros. Hablaría de la escuela, pero no hay nada interesante en ese lugar. A veces saco buenas notas, a veces saco malas notas, depende de mis ganas que tenga de estudiar en lugar de estarme perdiendo en un mundo que no es éste. Ya casi voy a entrar a la universidad, eso es lo peor._

 _No soy nada interesante. Mi vida no es una tragedia pero tampoco es la joya de la corona. Sólo soy otra tipa del montón. Creo que fue una introducción decente, continuaré cuando acabe el primer día. O mañana si es que se me olvida. Te guardaré bien porque no quiero que nadie te encuentre, como por ejemplo, ¿debajo del colchón? No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo mejor…»_

 _«Haruno S.»_

Listo, guardó el lápiz en uno de los botes de su escritorio, y tal como lo había compartido, ocultó su nueva adquisición debajo del colchón hasta tener un mejor lugar.

Su madre le había comprado un cuaderno purpura, de esos que tienen una portada gruesa que los hace imposibles de doblar; cosido, para que también tenga dificultades al escribir, porque terminan cerrándose solos cuando se ocupan las primeras páginas. Incluso mantenía su propio separador, y también una hoja de calcomanías que nadie ocupa porque son demasiado bonitas para desperdiciarlas en cualquier cosa. Apenas abrir el 'cuaderno', que parecía más bien un libro, notó la hoja con una única línea, y una frase que ponía «mi nombre es:» que le hizo alzar una ceja.

Cuando la señora había extendido el regalo hacía su hija, ella le echó un vistazo reconociendo inmediatamente el tipo de 'cuaderno' que le daba, pero no quiso creerlo hasta que no lo ojeó.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente lo que era, pero por alguna cosa loca, esperando que la contradijera.

— Es un diario — contestó con simpleza su querida madre. Entonces la joven hija, que había acomodado su ceja incrédula en su lugar, la volvió a alzar.

— Bueno, sí, ya lo vi, pero ¿para qué me lo estás dando? — la muchacha también sabía perfectamente para qué se lo estaba dando, pero no lo podía creer, menos viniendo de alguien como su mamá.

La madre acomodó sus manos frente a su vestido blanco, sujetándolas entre sí, con una cara de: "¿en serio me lo estás preguntando?" y su hija, puso un gesto de: "muy enserio te lo pregunto". La mamá suspiró risueña.

— Cuando yo tenía tu edad, o tal vez un poco más grande, empecé a escribir en uno de estos — dijo sin dejar de sonreír — Al principio me pareció muy tonto, pensé que ya era muy mayor para eso, pero uf, ¿quién lo diría? Me ayudó más de lo que creí.

— ¿En qué forma? — preguntó su hija automáticamente.

— Bueno, lo interesante de esto es hallarlo ¿no lo crees?

"No lo creo, pero bueno" pensó entonces su hija, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta y desafiar a Mebuki Haruno. Su madre no esperó a que dijera nada más y se marchó a hacerle el desayuno a su hermanito. Entonces Sakura Haruno se quedó en medio del pasillo con un cuaderno purpura en manos, aun le quedaba muchísimo tiempo para tener que salir de casa, así que bien ¿por qué no? Nunca había tenido un diario de todos modos.

Se encerró en su cuarto, y para que eso de tener un cuaderno al que había que escribirle todos los días no fuese una pesadez, le dio un objetivo más profundo. Cien hojas significaban cien días de escritura, esperando que no se explayara demasiado hasta ocupar otra hoja en un sólo día. Así que suponía que el cuaderno purpura sería terminado incluso antes de salir de la preparatoria. Lo guardaría y cuando fuera una mujer independiente en la cúspide del éxito, lo leería, para echarse unas buenas carcajadas con su «yo» del pasado.

Así que escribió.

Mirando todavía extrañada el objeto que su madre le había entregado la misma mañana que entraba al último año de preparatoria, no antes, no después, muy dramática la mujer, tomó su mochila y salió de casa rumbo a la parada. Agradecía que no tuviera que caminar más allá de la banqueta de su casa porque justo esa era una de las paradas. El autobús no tardó nada en pasar, dándole tiempo suficiente para buscar unas cuantas monedas en la bolsa más cercana de su mochila.

Siempre le gustaba tomar el último asiento de la hilera derecha porque desde ahí podía ver el mar siendo iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol, y era un sitio bastante cómodo además. Como era muy temprano todavía, dudaba que se subiera demasiada gente, así que podría disfrutar el recorrido y la vista mucho mejor. Miró hacia un lado, a través de la ventana, donde podía observar las tranquilas olas mecerse hasta la orilla. El mar siempre le irradiaba una profunda paz a pesar de ser uno de sus mayores temores.

Oh, esa historia también la escribiría en el diario.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: L** a banca de atrás.

* * *

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había pisado el patio de su escuela, y alguien ya le había chocado manchando su chaleco escolar perfectamente planchado. Afortunadamente el chaleco era de un color azul petróleo, desafortunadamente la mancha aún se podía distinguir. Revisó su mochila para sacar su celular y checar la hora, porque se había bañado con su reloj de pulsera puesto y lo había dañado, enterándose en ese mismo instante que se le había quedado el almuerzo en casa.

Perfecto. El primer día de clases y las cosas ya estaban mal. Ahora mientras todos lucían pulcros, bien formados y desayunados, ella tenía un desperfecto en su ropa y un agujero en el estómago. Sería una nimiedad para algunos, pero no para Sakura Haruno. Esta mala racha no dejaría de molestarle en todo el día, sobre todo porque la cartera también se le había quedado en casa.

Apretó un poco más su cabello que estaba atado en una media cola de caballo y acomodó su flequillo detrás de las orejas, dejando los más cortos a los lados de su frente. Igual, no todo estaba arruinado, podía buscar a algunos de sus conocidos de su grado anterior y pedirles el minúsculo favor de tomar prestadas unas cuantas monedas, para tan siquiera comprarse algo de pan.

Con la mirada recorrió la amplia calzada que estaba siendo barrida por el viento. Un montón de alumnos se habían agrupado en diferentes partes de la escuela donde se encontraban unas listas que indicaban los grupos en los que estarían. Sakura se acercó para buscar su nombre, a pesar de que todavía faltaba un considerable tiempo para que la primera clase empezara. Exactamente treinta minutos tenía para llegar a su nueva aula, pero le encantaba ser siempre la primera. Era como una competencia personal y no le gustaba que nadie le ganara.

Haruno, Haruno, ¡oh ahí estaba! Clase 3-B. Justo por encima del 'Hyuuga', aunque se decepcionó que fuera un tal Neji y no Hinata, una niña con la que no hablaba mucho, pero sabía que era buena persona. Se sorprendió al encontrar el apellido Yamanaka; ella había sido su más cercana amiga los primeros años de la primaria, pero la rubia de ojos azules era demasiado extrovertida para su personalidad, y no podía seguirle el paso. Con el tiempo la rubia fue dejándola atrás. En la secundaria fueron a diferentes escuelas y se volvieron a encontrar ahí, en la preparatoria, pero como no quedaron en el mismo grupo los primeros dos años, no había tenido oportunidad de decirle ni un 'hola'.

Tronó sus dedos nerviosa por encontrársela. No sabía cuánto había cambiado ella desde ese tiempo ¿cabía la posibilidad de recuperar su amistad? A pesar de todo Yamanaka Ino era una buena persona, le gustaría volver a hablar con ella. Recorrió la mirada superficialmente un poco más en las listas para encontrar algún otro nombre conocido, pero sólo pudo hallar al Inuzuka y Akimichi, no precisamente grandes personalidades en su vida, de hecho, no recordaba haberles hablado más que para cosas escolares.

Los dos años que ya había vivido de preparatoria, habían sido en pocas palabras, aburridos. Como buena estudiante, nunca había tenido un reporte, nunca le habían llamado la atención, nunca se había saltado las clases y nunca había reprobado. Cada año recibía un diploma por su asistencia y terminaba siendo la presidenta de la clase por su puntualidad, y sinceramente se sentía orgullosa de aquello. Las mejores notas las llevaba otra persona, aunque a ella no le iba mal. Pero ahora que esa etapa estaba por acabarse, le quedaba muy claro que no había vivido más allá de la escuela. Mientras sus conocidos vivían esas grandes aventuras que describió al principio de su presentación a su nuevo diario, ella sólo podía contar que le habían comprado un hámster, y se llamaba Pepinillo.

Veinticinco minutos para que empezara su primera clase, tal vez podría aceptar en esta única ocasión que había exagerado con eso de llegar temprano. Afortunadamente el lugar estaba parcialmente vacío, así que había muchas bancas en el patio desocupadas y podía tomar lugar en alguna de ella. Algo bueno para tranquilizarse y acostumbrase al nuevo año simplemente observando a su alrededor, porque cuando salió de casa estaba más tranquila, pero ahora frente a la gran edificación que dejaría de ver en un año como parte de su rutina, ya podía sentir la ansiedad en su ser, picándole en la nuca.

— Vamos tiempo pasa ya — exclamó hacía sí misma.

Clavó su mirada en las listas de los de primero, en esa sí que había más gente. Todos ellos eran más jóvenes y también estaban más nerviosos. Suponía que debía ser así porque todo esto era realmente nuevo para ellos. Le gustaría volver a ese tiempo, dos años atrás, cuando también entraba ilusionada esperando grandes cosas, pero recibiendo exactamente lo mismo que antes.

Bien, ya basta, había estado melancólica desde que abrió el primer ojo esa mañana y no debía ser así. Se levantó de la banca y caminó hacía su salón.

 **-o-**

Lo bonito de su escuela siempre había sido los arces que la adornaban. Bendita sea su aula, pues le daba una vista más que hermosa hacía los rojizos árboles del patio trasero. Se sentó en la segunda banca de la fila más pegada a la ventana. Recordaba que Ino era de las personas que se le pegaban las sabanas, quizá eso no se le había quitado.

Sacó su celular para leer uno de sus libros electrónicos en lo que llegaban las demás personas, sólo momentos antes de escuchar la puerta ser deslizada dos veces. No se tomó la molestia de levantar la vista, pero escuchó los suaves pasos llegar muy cerca de ella. La persona recién ingresada se había sentado justamente atrás. Le sorprendió un poco tal acción, normalmente teniendo tanto espacio las últimas bancas eran las primeras en llenarse, y la que había ocupado tal persona era solamente la tercera de una hilera de cinco.

Extraño, pero que más le daba a ella.

Intentó concentrarse nuevamente en su lectura, dejando que los minutos pasaran y el aula se llenara de gente, con ello, también se llenó de escándalo. Su horario marcaba Cálculo Vectorial a esa hora, y el profesor que la impartiría ya llevaba once minutos de retraso.

— ¿Qué el maestro no piensa llegar? — exclamó para sí misma, viendo como a parte de ella, a ninguno de los estudiantes le importaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Shh! No lo invoques — escuchó desde atrás.

La pelirrosa se cohibió al darse cuenta de que alguien la había escuchado, pero no se atrevió a voltear ni a decir nada más. La voz era masculina y eso era lo peor, no era absolutamente nada buena hablando con los chicos.

Inmediatamente se escuchó una risa.

— Es bueno no tener la primera clase ¿no crees? — Escuchó nuevamente — A menos que seas de las típicas nerds, entonces si sería un problema para ti.

Sakura se molestó por ese comentario. Ni siquiera la conocía de nada y ya le estaba hablando con tanta confianza e insultándola, porque el tono que había usado era completamente de burla.

— Venimos a estudiar, no a hacer el vago — entonces contestó, a pesar de que ella era una de las primeras personas en dejar de escuchar al maestro para perderse en sus pensamientos a mitad de clase, pero no permitiría que ese tipo lo supiera, por supuesto.

— Pues yo vengo a ambos.

Antes de pensar en hacer nada más, la puerta había sido recorrida dándole el paso al profesor Hatake. Lo conocía porque era su tutor asignado desde primero, aunque se había reunido con él en muy escasas ocasiones. Se presentó frente al grupo de una manera muy escueta, y le ofreció a la clase que todos hicieran lo mismo. Uno a uno los alumnos se levantaron de las bancas, diciendo su nombre, gustos y disgustos.

Como la persona introvertida que era, se reservó muchas cosas a la hora de su presentación, tampoco es que quisiera impresionar a alguien y luego se sentó. No prestó atención cuando llegó el turno del tipo de atrás, porque le había caído mal.

Aunque había alcanzado a escuchar que se apellidaba Uchiha. Sus manos empezaron a sudar.

 **-o-**

— Psss.

Sakura escuchó un bisbiseo desde la banca de atrás y apretó los ojos. Pretendió ignorarlo pero entonces empezaron a picar su espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó en un susurro. Si el tipo era quien creía que era, le daba muchísima pena voltear el rostro, sobre todo porque sabía que se pondría roja y sus ojos brillarían. Hace años que no veía a Sasuke Uchiha, pues a mitad del segundo año de secundaria, él se había cambiado de escuela.

Ahora estaban en la clase de Historia por parte del profesor Senju, un señor muy relajado y con cara pizpireta. El tipo de la banca de atrás, el que se apellidaba Uchiha, se acercó lo máximo posible a ella para poder susurrarle al oído.

— No me traje ni un lápiz ¿Podrías prestarme algo para escribir? — soltó sin pena — Y una hoja si no es molestia.

— No hablaras en serio ¿verdad?

Entonces desde un lado, vio un brazo que se estiraba con una mochila negra en manos, estando sólo llena de unos audífonos y un PSP.

— Es el primer día, se supone que no deberíamos hacer nada.

En eso estaba de acuerdo con él. Normalmente los primeros días son presentaciones y explicaciones de cómo funcionaría la clase, pero el profesor Senju sólo había entrado diciendo su nombre, y con una gran carcajada les había pedido que por favor sacaran algo que les iba a dictar el primer tema. Pero igual, por si acaso, no podía creer que no llevara ni siquiera una hoja.

— Te lo prestaré, pero me lo regresas.

El tipo de la banca de atrás soltó una risa sarcástica, como diciéndole: «No me escaparé con tu lápiz» que ella ignoró. Extendió sobre su hombro uno de sus lápices de puntillas rosados, elegido a propósito con ese color, y una hoja arrancada de su libreta.

Sintió los dedos del tipo rozar los suyos.

— Te gusta mucho el rosa ¿verdad? — Preguntó — ¿Es porque hace juego con tu cabello?

Sakura iba a contestar hasta que escuchó a su profesor reclamar silencio porque comenzaría a dictar. Entonces ignoró la pregunta y se concentró en escuchar.

— Eh, no me has respondido.

La pelirrosa alzo su mano derecha apretando su dedo índice con el pulgar y moviéndolo, en un gesto universal de «cierra la boca», que al Uchiha no le agradó en acatar.

— Sólo di sí o no — exigió, pero aunque Sakura hubiese querido, la voz del profesor empezó a resonar y todos comenzaron a copiar.

El tipo de la banca de atrás empezó a hacer un garabato en la hoja.

 **-o-**

La campana del receso acababa de sonar y era hora de almorzar, lástima que ella había dejado su almuerzo en casa. Para colmo su idea de pedir dinero prestado a algún conocido parecía que no funcionaría, porque no encontraba a nadie desde que salió del aula hasta la cafetería, que se encontraba repleta.

— Bueno, no es que el desayuno fuese la gran cosa, sólo es la comida más importante del día.

— ¿Acostumbras mucho a hablar sola?

Sakura dio un brinco de sorpresa al reconocer la voz a su espalda, entonces giró encontrándose a un muchacho de profundos ojos negros, haciendo juego con su cabello largo y alborotado. No cabía duda que era Sasuke Uchiha, pero lucía un poco diferente. Ahora su cabello era más largo, aunque se le seguía parando las puntas de la parte de atrás, su labio superior no lo recordaba tan grande y marcado. Pero sin temor a equivocarse, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, afilados y penetrantes.

En el año y medio que le conoció, él nunca le había hablado, y ahora de repente se le acercaba como si nada. Esto le daba mala espina, ¿sería una de esas bromas que los niños bonitos suelen hacer hacía las nerds de la clase para después humillarlas púbicamente? No negaba que su corazón palpitaba más rápido al volver a verlo, pero ya no tenía trece años, y la niña que lo quería en secundaria no se dejaría humillar. Aunque no podía ignorar el hecho de que nunca antes, ni por casualidad, lo había visto en los ciclos anteriores. No le quedaba otra opción más que indagar.

— ¿Has estado siguiéndome?

— Somos amigos ¿no?

La pelirrosa lo miró incrédula.

— Bueno, bueno, sí. Pero tengo una buena razón — habló el joven sin dejar de mirar — Soy nuevo en el instituto y no conozco a nadie, sólo a ti.

¿Nuevo? Eso descartaba sus sospechas anteriores, pero igual no se podía confiar.

— A mí tampoco me conoces — murmuró ella.

— Pero si me prestaste un lápiz hace rato.

Sakura bufó sorprendida del sujeto, ¿será que Sasuke no recordaba el vergonzoso rechazo que le dio hace ya más de cuatro años? Es decir, él rechazó a demasiadas, pero no es que hubiera muchas niñas de cabello rosa en la secundaria, de todos modos.

No acostumbraba a ser así con las personas, pero aun no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que él era demasiado confiado, y le había dicho «típica nerd».

— Si quieres puedo invitarte algo de comer. Eso es lo que haría un amigo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de soltarle un rotundo no, sus entrañas empezaron a revolverse desesperadas por un poco de comida. No quería pisotear su dignidad, pero tampoco quería permanecer todo el día con hambre siendo que todavía faltaban muchas horas para que la escuela terminara.

— Sólo porque olvide mi dinero en casa, pero te lo pagaré.

El moreno tomó a la pelirrosa del antebrazo y la llevó hasta la fila más corta de la barra de alimentos. Sakura se sintió abochornada por el exceso de confianza, pero no le replicó nada.

— ¿Al menos sabes cómo me llamo? — preguntó la pelirrosa, mientras lo observaba mirar curioso el gigante menú que colgaba del techo sobre la barra.

— Eres Haruno Sakura, escuché cuando te presentabas — contestó sin retirar su mirada — A mí también me gusta más leer que salir a fiestas.

¡Oh!, pensó la pelirrosa, ahora se sentía como una maleducada por haberlo ignorado mientras él sí que le prestaba atención.

— Pero ahora que seremos amigos, cuéntame más de ti — continuó, sin dejar que en ningún segundo el silencio cayera entre ellos.

— Eres muy extraño — comentó la pelirrosa.

— Si, a veces en mí casa me dicen que no dejo de hablar. Hablo y hablo y hablo todo el tiempo — dijo risueño — Pero entre tanto amargado, alguien tiene que ser el divertido en esa casa.

La joven analizó sus palabras dándose cuenta que era totalmente opuesto al Sasuke Uchiha que había conocido. Ella recordaba a un chico serio y apático, que sonreía en escasas ocasiones y que no les hablaba a personas así como así.

— Sabes que, no tengo tanta hambre, así que…

— Tonterías — contraatacó — No es saludable, deja que yo te invite. Pero cuéntame de ti.

El muchacho de cabello negro insistió y ella se permitió confiar y se dijo a si misma: "bueno, ¿por qué no?" No tenía que decirle al cien por cien su vida ni esas cosas superfluas. Igual podría averiguar cómo es que había cambiado tanto de personalidad.

— Me gusta leer y pasar tiempo en casa.

— ¡Eso ya lo dijiste! — Exclamó el chico con otra risa cantarina — Cuéntame sobre tus sueños y tus ilusiones, ¿estás enamorada?

— Ah, que pesado eres — dijo casi sin pensar, pero no se retractó de sus palabras, igual el chico parecía estar acostumbrado a que le hablaran así — Mi meta es ser médico, quiero ayudar a la mayor gente que se pueda, y no he estado enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y no te gustaría volver a estarlo?

La pelirrosa levantó el rostro hacía su dirección. ¿La recordaba?

— No — dijo rotundamente, observando sus gestos — No quiero volver a salir herida.

La persona que atendía la barra interrumpió con un agresivo « ¿Qué quieren?» que los hizo desconcentrarse de su charla. El Uchiha le indicó con la mano que ella pidiera primero y lo hizo, eligiendo uno de los emparedados más baratos.

— Deme otro de esos — exclamó el chico — Y también bolas de arroz y un vikingo doble. ¡Ah! Y dos botellas de té.

A la chica no le sorprendió que él fuera a comer tanto, así eran los chicos ¿no? Esperó hasta que la mujer extendió todo lo que había pedido en una bolsa y le cobrara, para retirarse.

— Esto esta llenísimo, ¿y si vamos al pasto?

Vaya, esto iba demasiado rápido. ¿Comer en el pasto que estaba junto a los arces? ¿Justo como lo hacían las parejas y los grupos de amigos cercanos? No podía quitarse del pecho esa intranquilidad de lo irreal. Pero demonios, era el tipo del que había estado enamoradísima en la secundaria.

— Vale — dijo dubitativa.

Ella trató de ayudarle a cargar las cosas, pero él le dedicó un «no te molestes» tan amable, que ya no insistió. ¿En serio Sakura Haruno iba a desayunar con Sasuke Uchiha? Vale, ¿Dónde estaba la cámara escondida?

Cuando llegaron y se sentaron cómodamente en el pasto, que afortunadamente no había sido regado aun, él empezó a repartir la comida, dándole los dos emparedados a ella. Sakura lo miró confundida.

— No vas a comer nada más uno ¿verdad? — Refutó — Eso no llenaría ni a un canario.

Apenada tomó ambos, y la botella que también le estaba ofreciendo.

— Te lo pagaré mañana, lo prometo.

— ¡Bah! No importa, te dije que te invitaría.

El chico empezó a comer su vikingo, mientras hablaba cosas acerca de la escuela, y lo mucho que le gustaban los arces, igual que a ella. Entonces Sakura le preguntó acerca de su otra escuela, y donde había vivido antes de llegar ahí.

El Uchiha le platicó acerca de todo, podría jurar que no dejó escapar ni un sólo detalle. Había estudiado en Estados Unidos junto con tres de sus familiares, aunque en grados distintos. Pero el patriarca de la familia Uchiha, un tal Indra, estaba en sus últimos momentos y quería ver a su familia allí. El patriarca era justamente su bisabuelo, y por el sentimentalismo supuestamente oculto de su familia, todos los Uchihas repartidos en el mundo regresaron a Japón.

— ¿Entonces te volverás a ir?

— Pienso acabar la preparatoria aquí, para luego volver a irme con Itachi y los demás.

Sakura asintió como si fuera lo más conveniente. Ya se había acabado su primer emparedado entre las anécdotas del Uchiha, preguntándole como era el extranjero y si era extraño al lado de las costumbres de Japón. Él le contestó que sí, porque había cosas a las que no se acostumbraba aun; como entrar a la escuela sin uniforme y con los zapatos de la calle, que la gente fuera más atrevida e irresponsable con las señalizaciones y el respeto a los mayores.

Sakura imaginó que tal vez el gran cambio de personalidad se debía al gran cambio de ciudad. Ella nunca había puesto un pie fuera de Japón, así que todo lo que conocía del exterior era por documentales en internet.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que la campana de regreso a clases había empezado a sonar y ambos se retiraron sacudiendo sus ropas por los pequeños pedazos de pasto y tierra pegados. La falda y pantalón escolar era del mismo color del chaleco, así que no se notaba nada la suciedad de la tierra.

El Uchiha acomodó toda la basura en la misma bolsa en que la había traído y Sakura tomó su mochila.

— Nos toca Literatura con Kurenai — informó a su compañero — hay que llegar antes de que pase lista Sasuke-kun.

Cuando la pelirrosa pronunció ese nombre, el Uchiha se quedó pasmado, ella creyó que le había ofendido con ese sufijo.

— Lo siento, Sasuke-san, ¿Uchiha- san? — siguió Sakura, al ver que él no cambiaba su expresión.

Pero el Uchiha sólo sonrió negando la cabeza.

— Creo que me confundes con alguien más Sakura— exclamó — Mi nombre es Uchiha Izuna.

 **-o-**

* * *

¡Hola! Yo debería estar actualizando otras cosas, pero en su lugar les traigo este IzuSaku recién horneado. He puesto a Sasuke en los filtros porque habrá Sasusaku, o tal vez ni siquiera se encuentren, quien sabe todo podría pasar ;)

Como no se vio mucho acerca de Izuna adolescente, más que era un chico fiel a su clan, pues no sabía cómo representarlo. Sasuke es el tipo frio y cool, pero Izuna debería ser cool utilizando otro estilo. No sé si me estoy explicando, el caso es que quiero que se parezcan muchísimo y a la vez sean súper diferentes. Si se quedan conmigo, sabrán de lo que hablo.

Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer, y nos veremos en la próxima.

 **~SM**


End file.
